The Only one for me
by Western Lord'sMate
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome got in a fight again. Kagome goes back home and promises that she will never be back again. Can Inuyasha go and appologize and tell her how he feels before it's too late? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**The only one that belongs with you**

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

I am going home InuYasha!

Wait stupid you ...you can't leave!

Says who? I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me!

Shippo: Kagome please stop, please don't go, I will be all alone and scared and Inuyasha will instult me all the time.

But Kagome was so mad at InuYasha for being so stubborn that she almost snapped at Shippo.

Inuyasha will do no such thing to you Shippo and if he does, he knows very well what might and will happen to him. Don't you InuYasha? KAgome turned around at him and you could see the hatred in her eyes, and that scared the hell out of InuYasha.

Yyyess...of course.—Inuyasha's voice trembling because of the way she was looking at him.

"And when you have time to apologize to me come to my house and say sorry or else you may never see me again." Kagome said gathering all of her stuff and leaving.

And just before going in the bone eaters well Kagome added "by the way..InuYasha, good luck finding those jewel shards in the weeks that I am not gonna be here!!"

Then she turned around jumped in the well and before she knew it she was back home in the shrine.

"Mom, grandpa, Souta I'm home" Kagome said taking her shoes off and running upstairs to her room.

"How was your trip dear" said her mom, from the kitchen trying to make dinner.

"It went ok, me and InuYasha were in a stupid fight again and I left, but he will eventually come back and say that he is sorry" Kagome said while unpacking her bag

"Don't be so hard on him Kagome, maybe one time he will just not come and say sorry, and you will regret that you ever left"

Does she always have to come up with something that always makes me feel sorry that I left Inu for a stupid argument. But I guess that's what moms are for.

"I am going to have a bath right now mom" said Kagome while opening the tap water to fill the tub.

"Ok dear just don't take too long, dinner will be ready in an hour." said her mom from downstairs.

Kagome went in the bath and it was really bliss, she hadn't had a bath in a week, and it felt like heaven.

Now she was in there trying to remember what had happened today in feudal Japan.

It was the most peaceful and beautiful morning in Feudal Japan that had been since last week because it had been raining all week long.

Everyone was in a good mood that morning; the sky had a yellowish gold color blended in with the blue and radiant sky. The air smelled so fresh; that no one remembered the last time the air had smelled that way. Miroku was up to his tricks again touching Sango's butt and then it cameSLAP and a red hand mark on Miroku's face. Well he always tends to deserve those things. InuYasha shook his head in humiliation, "I guess Miroku will never learn how to behave around girls." Then getting his Tetsaiga ready he turned to Kagome and said "We should get going now Kagome we have to start looking for the jewel shards today."

"Come on InuYasha, can't we have the day off and just enjoy ourselves, it's so beautiful. Hey, maybe we can go swimming since it's so nice." Kagome said very excitedly trying to get Inuyasha to say yes.

Inuyasha was growing impatient and was about to snap.

"We don't have any time to waste Kagome, we have to hunt these jewel shards down and we have to do it soon. Can't you see that Naraku is collecting more of the jewel shards and before we know it he will have at least half of the Shikon NoTama done and then he will be coming after us for the rest of it! Now stop being lazy and get off that kimono and put your traveling clothes on and let's get moving!" Then he went to sit under a tree to wait until every one was ready.

Kagome was about to snap back at him, Inuyasha never listens to what she has to say and at least for once why doesn't he try listening to her?

"No InuYasha," she said

"You can go if you wish to go and hunt for the jewel shards, but I am not coming, I have had just about enough of your insulting and your yelling. Why is it that anything you say, we must do. Yes we may be losing one day of jewel hunting but we can still look for them and we will eventually find them, but a day like this may never come again!

That was it InuYasha had had enough!

"Fine do what ever you want stupid! I don't even need you. I can look for the shards myself. You have been no help anyways. Maybe you should just leave and never come back.!"

That was all that was needed to make Kagome hate InuYasha for at least a while.  
"Maybe I will leave InuYasha. But when you need me don't come back looking for me to help you locate the jewel shards!! Are we clear on that?"

InuYasha responded hiding behind a rock because Kagome always scared him when she screamed right in front of him.

The way he resonded was more of a whisper than the way he usually talked to Kagome

"Yyyess, of ccr..cry..crystal c..cl.clear."

Then when Kagome was a good distance away from him he called out,

"Wait stupid...you can't just leave..I didn't mean it."

Kagome hated him so much that she didn't even listen to what he had said on the last part. She then entered the bone eaters well and was back home. And now here she was thinking of what had happened. But she was only concerned about one person.InuYasha.

_How can I hate him. I just hate him because I can't tell him how much love I have for him. But he doesn't want to accept me in his heart. Not yet. His hart is still sore from when Kikyo betrayed him. But I can't wait too long, and his heart has to heal faster, or maybe I can help him heal his heart by being more close to him and caring about him more. Ohh, it seems so easy, yet it is so hard. What if I do tell him and then he just backs up. I need to give him love. He is too closed up with himself. Oh InuYasha why can't you just accept me. Don't you know that I love you?_ Then a knock on a door broke through her thoughts. "Kagome what is taking you so long, you're having a bath for heaven's sake you're not swimming, and hurry up mom said dinner is ready in 15 minutes" it was her brother Souta talking very impatiently.

"Ok Souta, I will be out in a couple of minutes, I'll be down for dinner soon"

Then she went under the water and everything that she was thinking of, just vanished and she was left with a blank mind.

FEUDAL ERA

"InuYasha, you have to go and apologize to her , and you know when Kagome says that she won't be back without an apology she really means it," said Miroku, which could barely talk because he had received another slap from Sango because he had tried again to touch her.

"Please InuYasha go get her, she's probably all alone and crying and it was your fault!" said Shippo practically begging Inuyasha to go and apologize to Kagome.

Inuaysha couldn't take it anymore so he started yrlling at them from accusing him.

"First of all don't accuse me that it is my fault. She was the one that wanted a day off hunting. It is not my fault she is lazy. And yes what I say everyone does because if I wanted to I could've just killed her right there, and then!"

"So..why didn't you kill her, InuYasha?" asked Miroku couriously.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR, that is none of your business monk!" Inuyasha said.

Then he took off to find some quiet place.

Then Shippo tried to tell Inuaysha to stay but that was no use. "InuYasha where are you going. You can't leave us too! INUYAAASHHHAAA!!"

But Inuyasha was long gone. What had he done. He had send her away again.

I am such a coward. Why do I always keep making her mad. Stupid woman! I hate her temper. Though she is like a princess when she sleeps. That's when I love her. When she is asleep. She is such a beauty and yet I cannot show my love to her. What if I tell her and then she says that she doesn't love me? What am I to do then? But I have to give it a try. I love her too much to keep it inside me any longer. I have to go to her house and bring her back with me. Yea that's what I'll do .Go get her and make her mine.

InuYasha knew what to do now. He got up from under the tree that he was sitting and made his way to the bone eaters well. Once there he jumped in and then he was there, in the shrine at Kagome's house.

Back In Japan

Kagome was entering her room full of thoughts about InuYasha when very surprisingly she saw InuYasha sitting on a chair.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here. Have you come to give me an apology this early?"

"Yes Kagome I have but there's some other things that I have to tell you too. Can you please come with me back in Feudal Japan?"

Kagome was a little confused. _What more could He possibly want to tell her?_

That question spinned in Kagome's head for a couple of minutes then she said "Just let me grab all of my stuff InuYasha and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

After she was done getting her stuff they went in the shrine and InuYasha took her by the waist and they both went down the well and back to Feudal Japan.

Back in Feudal Japan

As they both climbed out of the well Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and they both started walking. It surprised Kagome when she saw that her hand was linked with Inuyasha's. _I think he is starting to like me ...a lot. _

"Kagome I am sorry for being so rude to you today and making you cry. I know I deserve what I get and you shouldn't be treated like that. ...especially if it a hanyou."

"Inuyasha please don't speak like that...I know sometimes I over react at small little things like that and then we end up in an argument. And sometimes I deserve it too."

Now they were standing under the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to, and when Kagome had released him. Then he stopped and turned to face Kagome, but still holding her hand.

"Anyways I just want to say sorry, and Kagome I don't know if you feel the same way about me but I...love ...you Kagome. There I've said it and I mean it with all my heart. Kikyo is just ashes and dust to me nothing more. You are the only one that I love Kagome."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He actually loved her. He LOVED HER!!

"Inuyasha I've been meaning to tell you that...I love you too. I have had so much love for you, but I was afraid to tell you because I thought that you still loved Kikyo and even if I tried to tell you, you wouldn't care. But I am glad that you told me that Inuyasha, I've been waiting a long time to hear that from you and now that I know I will always love you no matter what.

"I feel the same way about you Kagome and I promise to let nothing happen to you. I will always love you and protect you." Inuyasha said holding Kagome closer to him now.

Then Inuyasha lifted her chin and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. At first Kagome made no move. Then she kissed him back. Then she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth and she let him in. The tounges fought with each other and Inuyasha felt a great feeling over come him. The he put his hands around Kogome's back which made the girl shiver a little. Kagome moved her hands to his face and felt up his ears, and made Inuyasha purr. That kiss was the kiss that bonded them together..forever. Kagome was lost in her thoughts for a moment and just imagining how Inuyasha had just kissed her. He kissed like a god. Maybe even better. They kissed until they were both sweaty and out of breath. Then the lay under the tree to rest. InuYasha took off his read coat and he was left just with his bare muscular body. Kagome looked at his body as if she was looking at a god's one. Then he lay down and wrapped his arms around Kagome. She felt so small inside his chest. The he threw his red coat over them as a blanket. But that didn't matter, Kagome felt warm inside his arms even without the jacket. Then she hugged him gently and she knew right away that she was the only one for him and she would be with him forever. As Inuyasha settled in his last words were "Mine forever". And Kagome replied back "I am yours forever but you are also mine forever and nothing will ever come between us."

THE END

I hope you liked it. It took me a long time to write it because it's my first Inuyasha fan fic. Please REVIEW PPL. I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT!!


	2. Decisions

Kagome ran from the main quarters of the her fathers castle to her room. Anyone who spotted her tried to hide themslelves as quickly as possible from the furious 20 year old female. As she ran through the marble floored palace she destoryed all of the glass pieces that had cost her father a fortune to make and they were all done for nothing. ' _O well, he'll just have do get new ones now won't he?' _ As she ran to her room she slammed the door open and found her maid Ikaza in there just putting away her new wardrobe. Kagome shoved the door closed with her foot and as soon as she heard the thud of the door she let out all her rage. she screamed at the top of her lungs for about five minutes. the poor guards outside were on their knees with their hands over their ears. her piercing shout had all but deafened them. their poor demonic hearing was gettin gtired of taking this and may not be able to take much of it much longer.

Usually when the guards on the east wing heard the princesses piercing shouts, they would be runnining to see if their princess was alrigh or else they would've lost their lives if even one bit of her silky black hair was removed from her head by Lord Tsuki. The North had very powerful allies with the West. When Lord Tsuki had heard of Inutashio's proposal he was more than happy to offer his daughter to his son. As he thought about what Lord Inutashio had asked of him, he knew that his dear daughter would object adn would make a scene, but something told him that this was going to work out and she would grow to love the great heir of the West.

25 minutes ago

Lord Tsuki had just received the letter from the West written by the great Inutashio himself.

_Lord Tsuki of the North,_

_My dearest friend, I have thought this over for a very long time and have finally come to a conclusion. My son Sesshoumaru will soon be ruler of the West and I wish to see him with a mate before I go to the next world. As we both know he is a very stubborn child, just like the day that he came out of his mother's womb after many hours of labour that my poor wife had to go through. He is not interested in a mate and believes that he is capable enough of ruling the great West all by himself. We both know that without our priceless mates we would never be what we are today. I propose that my son gets to know your daughter Kagome during the next few months. I have always known that she was something special, I do hope that my son isn't too blind to see it too. I will await your reply. Do inform your daughter of this. I will do the same with my son. _

_Inutashio _

Tsuki's face sparkled of happiness. Fifteen minutes later he had the reply to Inutashio's letter and on it's way to the West.

"Amya, do me a favor and go call my dear daughter. Tell her to meet me in the main quarters of the castle in half an hour."

"Yes my Lord. Is there anything else that you wish?"

"Not right now Amya." With a smile Amya bowed deeply to her lord and went to fetch her Lady.

Kagome quietly hummed to herself in her bath and enjoyed the warm water running down her silky body. A knock on the door interrupted her peace. With a sigh she told who ever was at the door to enter. A woman in red and black with red hair and big brown eyes entered the massive room of Kagome. She bowed deeply at her master's daughter and was waiting for her Lady to hear what she had to say.

Kagome saw the young woman enter the room. As she noticed the clothes, she saw that she was one of the servants in the palace. She was pretty sure she was Amya. She was one of the most quiet servants Kagome had ever met. She was a good person inside too. When Kagome's personal maid had been sick and unable to attend to her needs Amya had been there and had talked to Kagome as if she had known her all along.

With a smile Kagome asked what she was here for.

" Hello there Amya. Is there somethign you want to tell me?"

" Yes my Lady--"

"Kagome will do Amya. How many times do I have to tell you. You know I don't like to be formally adressed." said a very blushy Kagome who had just come out of the steaming water and was drying herself off.

" Yes Kagome. I came to tell you that my Lord has asked for your presence in the half of an hour in the main quarters. He wishes to speak to you." As Amya awaited her Lady's answer she saw her brows knit together as she went into deep thought. _' What is there possibly to discuss? Nothing important is coming up, so why is Father calling me down?' _ As she figured that she would not get any answers by adding more questions in her head she sighed and picked a green silky dress type that fit perfectly with her every curve.

" Thank you for informing me Amya. Tell daddy that I will be down there in the next half hour." With a nod, Amya left her lady to do as she pleased and went to inform her Lord of the response she had gotten from his daughter.

After towel drying her raven black hair adn tying it up in a high ponytail, Kagome put on a pair of wooden sandals and left her quarters. She walked down the marble hallway and looked at all of her grandparents that had been rulers of the North. She respected them dearly even though she never had really met them. As she walked in the main quarters of the castle she was snapped out of her thoughts by her fathers bell-like laughter and saw that he was drinking his favorite wine. As he saw his beauty and marvelous daughter walk towards him, he got up from his throne and went to meet her halfway. She smiled at him with the smile that could warm any heart and he kissed her on her forehead where her yellow star was forged when she was born.

"Hello father. So why are we here again? I never got an explanation from Amya as to why i was _specifiacally _needed here." she said as she placed herslef in one of the think fur rugs by her father's throne.

Lord Tsuki cleared his throat and thought as to how he would start off.

" Tell me Kagome, have you done anything special in the last few weeks?"

Kagome frowned _ 'What does this have to do with anything? What is he gatting at?'_

"Uh..I have been in the castle for the last few weeks, nothing important. I have been around our city to look at our people and dealing with some sick children but nothing important really? To be honest father, nothing interesting happens around here! You're Lord of the North. Our lands are very rich father, you should really think about puttin gsome festivals especially since the Olympics are coming up. The Gods are pleased with you father, I can feel it." Lord Tsuki laughed loudly and cheerfully.

"Why thank you darling. Yes, I do agree with you in putting up more festivals especially to honor the Gods. We must always keep them happy, if we wish for our lands to be wealthy. Now, as I was saying. I got a letter from our Ally adn my friend Lord Inutashio. I do beleive you know him since he has been here before. Now Kagome I want you to listen to me without interrupting me, are we clear?" Kagome just nodded her head as a sign that she had understood. _'What is he up to?' _

Lord Tsuki cleared his throat _'Oh dear, here it goes' _ " Well on that letter that Lord Inutashio sent me he said that he would like to come by and visit the North, adn I was pleased with his action, since I haven't seen my old friend in a few months, but he also said that he was planning to bring his son with him. His name is Sesshoumaru. Though I--"

Kagome almost choked on her grape when her father said that Lord Inutashio of the West was bringing his _son _with him. She had heard that he was very arrogant and rude to others and she didn't want to deal with people like him. _' Is he out of his mind! What is he thinking! '_

"WHAT? Father did I hear you correctly? Did you just say Lord Inutashio is coming with his _son! _" she shrieked. Lord Tsuki's ears were hurting. He wasn't young anymore and his ears couldn't take the young shriek that left his from his daughter's throat.

"Kagome please cease the yelling. They're just coming for a visit. Maybe you can get to know the young lord so you two can become friends since you have never met him" tried Lord Tsuki to suggest.

Kagome was boiling inside. She couldn't beleive her father was actually trying to _suggest _that she actually befriend the Ice prince of the West.

" Father, I have heard many things about this young _Lord. _ I do not wish to meet him or speak to him. He does me no good and who knows what will happen between us? " The wolf Lord smiled at his daughter.

" Ah, but that's the fun of it my darling. You _don't _know whats going to happen between you two."

_' I can't belive him! My own father suggesting these things! I would've never thought! '_

"Hera help me! Father by the Gods that are up there, do you honestly beleive that there is something going to happen?" Kagome took a deep breath to calm her boiling rage.

"Ok father, you know what, I will give this a try, but I assure you that _nothing _ is going to happen between me and this _Lord Sesshoumaru._" Lord Tsuki could see that his daughter was about to explode any minute now and he didn't want to face her wrath. He smiled at her gently and told her to go and calm down.

" Thank you darling. You are dismissed. You may go and rest in your quarters. You can try and think of some fun things that you can do with Sesshoumaru when he arrives. I beleive that they will arrive next week.

Kagome bowed at her father and left the main quarters fuming. _' I can't belive him! The only reason why I am doing this is because I Love my father .'_

"Amya, inform all of the guards that they are to ingnore any screams that they may hear from Kagome's quarters but they are to maintain their positions. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord, I will inform them immideatley." With that, the petite woman left.

Sesshoumaru sat there staring at his father who was creeping Sesshoumaru with his smile.

"Well what father? What is there to discuss. I have already told you that I am not looking for a mate because I don't _need _one. What part of that have you not understood yet father?" Lord Inutashio chuckled at his son's stubborness. _'Just like I was when I was young. When will he ever learn?' _Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't get what was so funny. He was but speaking the truth. _' I will never understand him..' _

"Sesshoumaru, do you not understand? You will eventaully need a mate. As your father, I thought the same thing when I was your age. I thought that everything evolved around me and me only, but as the year went by, i had many obstacles to go through and I couldn't keep up with the castle work because I was always at meetings and I was always needed in other parts of Greece. The only time that I got to come home was during the Olympic games because Lord Tsuki took care of them and I had some time off. Even then, when I got home, a mountain of papers awaited me tobe red and signed. And then that is when I realized that I could not do it alone. It was too big of a burden to carry on my shoulders. That is when I met your beautiul mother Akina. She truly was beautiful Sesshoumaru. The first time I met her at one of yearly festivals with her family I asked her to be my mate. She wasn't from the richest family but she was of the Inu tribe and her pure heart and stubborness attracted me to her. She put up some fight before she realized that she actually loved me and wanted to be wth me. The years that came were much easier with her by my side. When I was away on meetings, I knew that the West would remain under control because I had faith in her Sesshoumaru. I belived that she was the most perfect thing in the world, and to me she was. Her flaws were her perfection to me. I loved her with all my heart. Even though she has left me, she will always remain in my heart. I will soon join her in the next realm and we will be united again." Inutashio looked for any sort of emotion that his son was expressing but all that he could see was that Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. _'So my mother was stubborn eh? Who would've thought. I will always love her. Now back to what father needs to say to me. Oh how I loathe this kind of talk with him.'_

"Well what do you have on your mind father?" Sesshoumaru awaited his father's answer with his hands under his chin.

"Well, I had been thinking long and hard about this. As you know me and Lord Tsuki of the North have been friends for a long time. We have visited there when you were little but we haven't been there for a while, so-" a knock on the door interrupted what the Inuyoukai was about to say next.

"Enter." called Sesshoumaru in his deep rich voice.

A servant in yellow walked in the room and bowed deeply to the two Lords.

" My Lord Inutashio, I have a message from Lord Tsuki of the North." The servant walked briskly to Inutashio and delivered the letter. He bowed deeply and left the room as quickly as he came in.

_'I wonder what my father told the Northern Lord...' _ Inutashio smirked inwardly at the the message that the Northern Lord had sent him.

_My dearest friend Inutashio,_

_I agree with your idea greatly. My daughter is very stubborn and she thinks that she can acheive everything by herself, but then again so does your son Sesshoumaru. I do beleive your idea will work, but I wish for you to come as soon as possible so the two youngsters can get to know each other better. Our Lands will be joined once your son and my daughter unite. They will make history. I also wish for th youngsters to be there during the Olympics and maybe they can compete with each other, especially since they are so stubborn and hard headed. The doors of my home are always open for you and your family, so come whenever you wish. _

_Lord Yatsu of the North_

_'I will join you soon my friend, but my son and your daughter will have to go through some obstacles before they realize their love for eachother.' _ Inutashio folded the letter and held it inside his massive palm, to make Sesshoumaru think that it was of little importance.

" As I was saying before we got interrupted Sesshoumaru, you will be accompanying me to the North and we will be staying there for about two weeks or so. You may even befriend Lord Tsuki's daughter, Kagome."

_' He never stops does he!' _

"Father! I am not looking for any friends, I have allies and that is all I require to maintain my lands. A wench would do me no good! I do not care if she is royalty. If she was smart enough she would keep herslef away from _friendship _and keep her mind in how to take care of the North once her father is gone. I will accompany you to the North, but do not expect that me and that wench you call Kagome will become friends. I promise nothing." said an emotionless Sesshoumaru. Inutashio sighed. At least he would accompany him to the North, he would work the magic once they got there.

" Very well, as you wish. We will talk about this later. I will advise you to tell one of your servants to pack a few things for you since we will be residing in the North for a while." Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked around the marble table to go and open the tall golden doors of the library. Sesshoumaru pulled both doors and his muscles flexed with the pull of the door. As he was walking out the door, he heard his father's voice call his name.

" By the way Sesshoumaru, her name is Kagome and you will respect her, she is roylaty. And she is smarter than you think. Do not judge people without even knowing them."

With that Sesshoumaru walked out of the library without a response for his father. _'Why do the Gods hate me so?'_

Sooo guys tell me ...do you like it...should I continue? If you guys have any ideas bring them right up! I might put them in my story! PLZ REVIEW! YOU ENCOURAGE ME!

Your humble writer

Western Lord'sMate


End file.
